


Break Out

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sort Of, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Torture, Violence, Written before Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Newt gets taken by the Ministry, Theseus needs some help to break Newt out. He really didn't expect Grindelwald to help him so readily.





	Break Out

When Theseus told people he had been sorted into Slytherin House, few ever believed him. He was Theseus Scamander, after all- a war hero, the head of the British Aurors, they expected him to be a Gryffindor or maybe even a Ravenclaw. Certainly not a bloody Slytherin!

That, at the moment, worked to his advantage. When Leta had told him she’d seen a group of unspeakables bring in an unconscious Newt to the jail cells of the Ministry, Theseus had seen red. Thankfully, Leta had been able to take Newt’s case without being seen. 

It didn’t take him too long to figure out a plan. However, it would require temporarily siding with the enemy. Though, the ministry had made Theseus their enemy when they dared to touch his beloved brother. 

Finding Grindelwald had been relatively easy considering he’d allowed himself to be captured in order to quicken the process. 

“I need your help.” 

The blonde smirked and laughed, as if this was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Which, to be fair, it may have been. 

“What could a proper British Auror like you need from a so-called terrorist like me?” 

Theseus kept his eyes trained on Grindelwald. As much as it made his skin crawl, his plan needed Grindelwald’s help to work. 

“I need your men to distract the Ministry for the evening.” 

Grindelwald approached the younger man who’d been tied to the chair, circling him while Theseus kept his back straight and proper. Forcing himself not to turn his head to watch Grindelwald. He needed to stay as professional as possible. 

“And why would I do that? How do I know this isn’t just a trap?”

The Auror forced back the fear he felt from the Dark Lord’s tone, here it was, though. The moment of no return. Either Grindelwald would help or he’d laugh and kill Theseus. 

Theseus would rather die then knowing he couldn’t save Newt. 

“The ministry has someone who doesn’t deserve their brand of care.”

Grindelwald stopped behind Theseus, leaning down to whisper in his ear, 

“And who could be important enough to you that you would come to me for help?”

Theseus murmured his brother’s name so quietly to try and keep his voice from breaking. His poor Newt, who probably thought Theseus hated him. 

Grindelwald was quiet, practically motionless for a moment before he turned the chair to face Theseus- a move of his hand in a display of wandless magic to untie Theseus. 

Grindelwald looked infuriated- truly angry at what Theseus said. 

“Tell me everything.”

Theseus quickly explained the Ministry had gotten sick of Newt’s constant refusals to work with them to hunt Grindelwald down. And, by rescuing the Zuowu, that had technically been theft which gave the Ministry reason to arrest him. 

“So, while my men distract the Ministry, we shall save Newton?” 

The younger man gaped at Grindelwald for a moment, why in the hell would Grindelwald come with him? 

“Why would you come with me? Why go to such dangerous lengths to help someone who got you arrested? I thought you’d want ministry secrets or something in return for your help- not this but you seem very determined to help my brother.” 

“Do you really want to waste time discussing this when your ministry friends could be torturing Newton?” That shut Theseus up, he guessed it really didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Now,” Grindelwald said, handing Theseus back his wand “How do you propose we get inside the Ministry?” 

Theseus couldn’t help but grin, his inspiration for this part had come from Newt. 

“We’re going to use the Zouwu of course.” 

By using the Zouwu, Theseus meant setting it loose and letting it track down Newt via scent. When they’d found Newt, Theseus wasn’t sure who he’d been more surprised to see: Theseus or Grindelwald. 

Thankfully Newt wasn’t too injured due to his short time with the Ministry but he still wore too many bruises and cuts for Theseus tastes. A quick glance at Grindelwald told Theseus he wasn’t happy about Newt’s physical state either. 

-

The Magizoologist truly was a sight to behold, at that moment the Zouwu was curled at Newt as if to protect him. Newt was smiling at it, whispering healing spells for the few injuries the creature had sustained from going through the Ministry to its lower levels. Newt looked so happy to be with his creatures, his case in hand and pressing kisses to the giant creature’s fur. 

Before they left, Theseus forced a promise out of Grindelwald not to harm Newt. However, judging by how gently the other man helped Newt get on the Zouwu perhaps it wasn’t warranted. Grindelwald looked at Newt with an odd and unwarranted fondness. 

It was like a predator looking at is prey but Theseus was certain Grindelwald wasn’t going to eat- or kill- Newt. 

‘Oh,’ the Slytherin thought to himself, feeling rather foolish, ‘that’s why he’s helping me- he’s really helping Newt.’

Because, apparently, Gellert fucking Grindelwald was in love with his baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before COG came out so that's why its wonky lol. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
